


Walmart antics

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: “ Baby..”, a smoky voice whispered in his ear.Iruka froze. Not this again. He was about to give the guy an earful when a more normal voice whispered in his ear again.“ There's some weird guy following you and I haven't done my good deed for the day so let's help each other by letting me walk you to your car…. I'm Kakashi by the way”.





	Walmart antics

Iruka walked out of Walmart with two bags of groceries and an aftertaste of some weird chipotle sample the lady had been giving out near the cereal aisle. The cold air had barely bit him when an arm slung around his waist and he was pulled into a warm body. 

“ Baby..”, a smoky voice whispered in his ear.

Iruka froze. Not this again. He was about to give the guy an earful when a more normal voice whispered in his ear again.

“ There's some weird guy following you and I haven't done my good deed for the day so let's help each other by letting me walk you to your car…. I'm Kakashi by the way”.

 

Iruka blinked and hoped that Kakashi didn't feel the heat his face was radiating due to spontaneous combustion ( he was used to it ) as he was led across the parking lot. He spared a glance to his back to find some character wearing faux leather glaring at his ass. He blushed even more as Kakashi quickened their pace. When they reached his car, Iruka tossed his bags in the back seat and looked up at the silver haired man, biting his lip.

“ Thank you so much. How can I repay you?”

 

“A date would be nice”.

 

Iruka growled as he slammed the door behind him with a bang. He sat staring at his steering wheel for a minute before he cursed and rolled down his window.

 

Kakashi was staring at the streetlight, unflinching.

 

_ Weird,  _ Iruka thought as he willed his blush down and whisper-yelled

“ Tomorrow, eight pm sharp, at the bistro by the place that smells like fish guts. Mind you, I do not entertain flobos, ok!”

 

Kakashi grinned as he scratched his head.

” Of course”.

 

Iruka ignored the way he felt like giggling as he glared at the guy ( with the faux leather jacket ) loitering around the entrance and flipped him off as he left the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> https://plus.google.com/102040037191033017951/posts/LXzarGG8dy5


End file.
